If I Let You Go
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Mungkin jika waktu itu Akaba melepas Kotaro, ia tidak akan pernah melihat lagi Kotaro tersenyum padanya.../ONESHOT! AkaKota Pair!RNR please?


**If I Let You Go**

**Genre: **Romance, friendship, hurt.

**Pair: **AkaKota

**Warning: **Shounen-ai/BL, OOC parah sangat!, typo(s) *jaga-jaga*, songfic, gaje, alur kecepetan, seenak otak gue, etc.

**Disclaimer: **ES21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

**DLDR! Other, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Akaba menatap langit sore dari balkon rumahnya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini menatap langit menjadi rutinitas Akaba tiap hari. Mungkin karena langit sore berwarna sangat indah dan menenangkan. Pas untuk Akaba jika sedang ingin memutar memori lamanya.<p>

Memorinya bersama Kotaro, sang kekasih hati. Bagaimana ia 'menembak' Kotaro secara terang-terangan sehabis latihan gabungan dengan Kyoshin Poseidon. Bagaimana ia membuat Kotaro bersemu merah semerah tomat. Ia ingat jelas tentang semua itu...

**#Flashback**

"Naaa~ latihan cukup sampai di sini saja eh? Aku lelah!" teriak Mizumachi membubarkan diri sendiri.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak SMART begitu, Mizumachi! Ada apa?" tanya Kotaro heran.

"Itu hanya alasannya saja agar bisa cepat-cepat menjenguk Kakei-kun yang sedang sakit..." ucap Maki.

Semua hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar! Mentang-mentang sudah pacaran dengan Guru Kakei, kau jadi malas latihan!" ucap salah satu makhluk yang mengaku murid Kakei, Onishi. Yang dimaksud hanya nyengir.

"Fuu~ bicara soal pacar, aku mau mengaku sesuatu..." tiba-tiba Akaba angkat bicara.

Heran, Kotaro pun bertanya, "Mengakui ap—"

Namun, belum selesai kata-kata Kotaro tadi, Akaba sudah berlutut di depan Kotaro serta meraih tangan kanan Kotaro, dan..

'Chu~'

"_Aishiteru yo_, Kotaro Sasaki. _Would you be my lover_?" aku Akaba. Jelas saja, Kotaro yang diperlakukan begitu, mundur dua langkah sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Yang lain? Hanya menonton dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Ada yang heran, ada yang kaget, bahkan ada yang tidak sabaran.

"Jawabannya?" tanya Akaba kembali.

"_W-well_, aku tidak tahu ini tindakan SMART atau nggak, tapi...err... A-Aku terima kau, Akaba!" jawab Kotaro masih menundukkan kepala dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Akaba yang sangat senang saat itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menghampiri Kotaro. Ditariknya tangan Kotaro dan dipeluknya si pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan gaya yang _gentle_. Kalau tidak _gentle_ dan heboh seperti Mizumachi, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Benar-benar _out of character_...

Ehm, _back to topic_...

"Thanks, Kotaro..."

Sesudah itu, yang terdengar adalah teriakan histeris dari Maki dan Julie. Yang lain hanya menyoraki _gak_ jelas...

**#End of Flashback**

Akaba tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Ia pun kembali memutar memorinya. Dan berhenti pada sebuah kejadian yang hampir membuat dirinya dan Kotaro berpisah.

Hal yang sangat membuatnya menderita... Ia ingat itu semua...

**#Second Flashback**

"APA? Kalian berdua berpacaran? Tidak, aku tidak akan merestui kalian!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya pada anaknya dan juga pacar anaknya. Pemuda itu adalah ayah Akaba.

"Tapi, tou-san—"

"Tidak! Aku tetap tidak menyetujuinya! Sudah, kalian pergi dari hadapanku!"

'BRAK—'

Dengan kasar, ayahnya itu menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

"Akaba...? Daijobou?" tanya Kotaro sedikit khawatir pada Akaba yang tubuhnya terlihat gemetar.

"Tidak...Tidak apa Kotaro..." jawab Akaba.

"Gomen, Akaba..."

"Untuk apa? Ini salahku... Fuu~ sudahlah lupakan..."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam di halaman depan rumah Akaba.

"...Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri semuanya, Kotaro. Kupikir inilah jalan terbaik yang bisa kita ambil..." ucap Akaba membuka pembicaraan.

Kaget, Kotaro menatap Akaba.

"K-kau serius, Akaba? T-tapi.." ucap Kotaro terbata. Sejujurnya ia tidak rela melepas Akaba begitu saja karena ia benar-benar mencintai Akaba.

"Fuu, aku serius... Aku hanya tidak mau merusak masa depanmu... Carilah wanita lain...Aku tidak apa dengan itu Kotaro..."

Tidak bicara, Kotaro pun berdiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang bisa membuncah kapan saja... Tapi akhirnya...

'BUAGH—'

Kotaro menendang Akaba sampai si mata merah itu terpental beberapa senti. Tanpa rasa bersalah , Kotaro pergi dari rumah Akaba. Sang korban yang mukanya kena tendangan itu melupakan sakitnya dan segera mengejar Kotaro.

Kembali ke tempat Kotaro.

Merasa sudah tidak dikejar, ia berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di pohon yang terletak di bukit kecil di taman itu. Jauh dari keramaian? Baguslah, karena itu yang diinginkan Kotaro saat ini.

Ia duduk sembari memeluk lututnya. Tanpa disadari air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Benar-benar _out of character_...

Berharap air matanya berkurang, Kotaro pun menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kotaro..." mendengar sebuah suara baritone lembut memanggil namanya, Kotaro reflek menoleh. Dan didapatinya Akaba ada di sebelanya. Jadi dari tadi Akaba melihatnya menangis? Benar-benar...

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kotaro ketus.

"Maafkan aku , Kotaro. Apa keputusan sepihakku itu membuatmu sakit hati? Kalau iya, tolonglah maafkan aku...Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Aku...Yah...Kau tahulah..."

"Hee? Apa katamu? Sakit hati? Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Kalau maumu begitu baiklah, sekarang pergilah dari tempat ini karena aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu, Akaba..."

Ya, Kotaro memang berkata begitu... Tapi hatinya benar-benar tidak rela dan seperti yang dikatakan Akaba, ia memang sakit hati.

Mendapat jawaban yang terlihat jelas kalau Kotaro tidak terima, Akaba memeluknya, tak peduli Kotaro beontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Setelah merasa Kotaro bisa nyaman dengan perlakuannya sekarang, Akaba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membingkai wajah Kotaro dengan tangannya, membuat Kotaro menatapnya.

Seketika itu juga hati Akaba terasa tersayat seribu belati. Melihat air mata kekasihnya yang meluncur dengan deras, siapa yang tidak sakit?

Kembali, Akaba pun memeluk Kotaro. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Kotaro.

"Maaf Kotaro... Aku benar-benar bodoh tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa itu membuatmu sakit. Maaf kan aku, Kotaro..." pinta Akaba tulus.

Lama terdiam sampai akhirnya Kotaro memeluk Akaba balik. Akaba? Tentu saja ia kaget. Tapi, bukankah kubilang dia tidak mungkin heboh seperti Mizumachi jika sedang senang.

"...Aku aka mengakuinya. Aku adalah orang ter-Gak SMART yang pernah ada karena aku mau memaafkanmu, Akaba..."

"Terima kasih Kotaro... Terima kasih..." ucap Akaba sambil mengeratkan pelukannya...

**#End of second flashback**

Akaba kembali tersenyum sembari merutuki kebodohannya waktu itu. Tapi ia benar-benar bersyukur karena waktu itu ia tak membiarkan Kotaro pergi. Ia sangat bersyukur waktu itu ia menarik kembail kata-katanya.

Entah apalah yang akan terjadi, mungkin, jika ia membiarkan Kotaro pergi dari sisinya, ia tidak akan melihat senyum Kotaro yang tulus hanya untuknya.

"Akaba...! Kotaro datang tuh!" tiba-tiba, ibu Akaba berteriak. Dan itu berhasil membuat Akaba terlonjak.

"Hey, cepat turun, jangan membuat kekasihmu menunggu..." ucap suara lain dari arah bawah. Ternyata di situ ayahnya sedang memotong rumput di halamannya. Akaba tersenyum dan meraih gitarnya.

Well, kalau dipiki-pikir, Akaba sebenarnya aneh pada ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menyetujui hubungannya itu. Tapi Akaba tidak ambil pusing. Ia sudah cukup pusing menghadapi Kotaro...

"Baiklah-baiklah, tunggu sebentar.." jawab Akaba cukup terdengar tapi tak berteriak (?).

Sesampainya di bawah...

"Hey! Akaba! Kau janji hari ini kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan? Ayo cepat kalau begitu!" ucap Kotaro semangat. Ibu Akaba hanya tertawa dan Akaba hanya ber-'fuu' ria.

"Okay, okay... Aku ganti baju dulu.. Wait here..."

"Cepat kalau begitu...!" suruh Kotaro sembari mendorong Akaba.

Tersenyum, Akaba kembali berpikir, untunglah waktu itu ia tidak melepas Kotaro. Jika iya, ia tidak tahu apakah hidupnya akan semenyenangkan sekarang...

* * *

><p><strong>END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Buaaah! Akhirnyee... beres juga fic AkaKota-ku yang satu ini. Well, mood-ku lagi bagus, jadi lagi pengen nulis. Btw, ini fic sebenernya terinspirasi dari lagu Westlife yang judulnya If I Let You Go. Bener deh, lagu itu enak banget dan artinya bagus!

Well, kaya biasa lah, thanks buat yang uda baca! Tolong tinggalkan rerview kalian yah~ :*


End file.
